For a moment...
by Marz Teller
Summary: A follow-up to 'Weakness' that is more about Harry and Ron than Neville and Draco, but I did it for BlesstheMoon who whouldn't leave me alone...


Email: imfletcher37@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Uncontrolled Dialogue, Kevin Smith References.  
  
Summary: Harry and Ron discover Neville's secret, but are too wrapped up in their own stuff to care very much.  
  
Parings: Draco/Neville, Ron/Seamus (light), Harry/Ron  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, wouldn't have it any other way...  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
Neither Harry nor Ron could account for the change in Neville. Nor could they tell if it was a good one or a bad one. He would disappear at nights and come back very early in the morning, yet he never seemed tired the following day. It was weird, but Ron didn't seem to think it was a big deal.  
  
"Shit, leave the boy alone, maybe someone's found it in their heart to give the kid some ass." Harry looked at Ron for a long moment, "You are such an ass." Ron laughed, "So what, do you want to follow him, is that it?" Harry smiled "Well, what else are we going to do at night?"  
  
"Sleep, read, fuck, I'm sure we can figure out something."  
  
"You're a romantic, if I ever saw one. So, you coming or will you be paying Seamus a visit?"  
  
"I think I'll pay Seamus a visit and come, thank you."  
  
**  
  
So, Harry sat out alone following Neville under his cloak, listening to Seamus's moans as Ron did god-knows-what to him. Neville went down a few corridors, and soon ended up near the astronomy towers. Soon, Harry would see what this was all about.  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"Hullo Draco."  
  
Those were the only words exchanged. Neville was all over Malfoy, kissing him, arms tearing at clothing, legs wrapped around each other... Harry turned away. He was a concerned friend - not a voyeur.  
  
He walked back in a daze, and cursing the bulge in his pants that wouldn't go down. Maybe Ron will still have some steam left, although Seamus could wear anyone out. Ron is usually the type to cuddle up and fall asleep right after... Suddenly, Harry's mind snapped into focus: Neville and Malfoy?  
  
Author's Note: I did two version of the next scene, I wasn't sure which to post, so I posted both…  
  
*Short Version*  
  
Ron was setting a chair by the fire in the empty common room. He looked extremely tired. "Hey Harry," he yawned, "I figured I wait up for you, so wha-" Harry cut him off "You. Bedroom. NOW!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now." Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him up the spiral staircase to the dorms.  
  
*Dirty Version*  
  
Harry entered the common room, surprisingly horny, after spinning what he'd seen in his head over and over, even the fact that is were two people he never had felt anything for, or even had thought of as handsome... except for Draco... his eyes always did something for Harry... Harry shook off the feeling, and went off to find Ron.  
  
Moans were escalating from Seamus' bed, three sets. Harry pulled back the canopy around the four-poster and saw Ron, Seamus, and Dean all in a very... compromising pose. Seamus and Dean were both below Ron who was taking turns kissing, and rubbing and licking - this wasn't helping Harry's condition one bit.  
  
"Er... can a borrow Ron for a bit?"  
  
"Sure," said Seamus, "We're both finished. Ron might still need a little help though."  
  
Harry grabbed Ron by the arm before he had any chance to complain and pulled him - naked - across the room to his bed. "What the hell - " was all Ron got to say before Harry covered his lips.  
  
  
  
** (Harry and Ron's post-coital conversation, WARNING, dialogue heavy.) **  
  
"Wow."  
  
"..."  
  
"That was great."  
  
"..."  
  
"It was the shortest, the loudest, the weirdest, but ironically the best, don't you agree."  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
"We need to do it like that more often!"  
  
"I'll give you 20 Galleons to be quiet."  
  
"Wouldn't you agree that was one for the Hall of Fame?"  
  
"You've killed me."  
  
"Hey you were the one who brought on this impromptu love-making."  
  
"Oy vey."  
  
"So what did Neville do?"  
  
"More like 'who'."  
  
"Really? And you saw? No wonder you jumped my bones."  
  
"Technically you were on my bo-"  
  
"So who was it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who was Neville shacking up with?"  
  
"Shacking up with? You talk like such a potzer."  
  
"Harry - you're avoiding the subject."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"You'll never believe it."  
  
"Tell me?"  
  
"You won't believe it."  
  
"Out with it."  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"God's truth."  
  
"Holy cripes..."  
  
"Told you."  
  
"So did you see them...?"  
  
"To a point."  
  
"Ho-gee-god, that's frightening.... Think they're still at it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well maybe we could go..."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Sorry, sorry."  
  
"The sad thing was neither seemed to enjoy it much, I mean not like we do. They didn't seem to have any... love."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"You know what I mean - passion."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
**  
  
The common room was full, Hermonie and Ron sat in the corner, Harry was at practice. "He said he loved you?"  
  
Ron blushed, "In so many words, but that's not the fucked up part."  
  
"And that was?" she asked, used to his 'Irish tongue,' "I said it back." She smiled, causing Ron to go a deeper red, and she knew to change the subject. "So Neville and Draco?" Ron glanced over at Neville who was trying to glue a piece of parchment back together, "Yeah, what do you think will happen?"  
  
"Well, unless Draco can get over himself, they'll keep going on like this, trapped in loveless lovemaking."  
  
**  
  
Draco was astonished to find the life of a bitch wasn't much different than that of... whatever the hell he was before. The sex was great - it was every night. In Hagrid's hut until he returned, and then wherever Neville said. Draco rarely said a word, unless you count whimpers and moans.  
  
Draco never, ever, wanted intimacy, the feeling he had felt soon diminished, soon there was nothing but the warmth of Neville on him, below him, inside him, around him, he was everywhere and Draco was his.  
  
No one noticed his absence except for Crabbe and Goyle, who were forced to relive the tension in their big ugly dicks themselves. He didn't care, he never had. You never care about anyone; you may have to pretend to, to get what you want, but who cares? There were no real feeling in Neville and his fucking. Draco sometimes wondered why he allowed the piece of shit to have him, but his questions were answered when he saw the other boy... no feelings there.  
  
** 


End file.
